


Bêbados

by ArteDian



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Bêbados, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArteDian/pseuds/ArteDian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House acorda com Wilson em sua cama.Ele acha que o oncologista nunca mais irá querer vê-lo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bêbados

**Author's Note:**

> Está bem curtinha... ainda estou começando nesse setor hehehe  
> Eu não gosto de lemon, mas eu não conseguiria dormir se eu não escrevesse isso ç.ç  
> Deem uma olhadinha nas notas finais, por favor :3

 House acordou com Wilson em seus braços. Ele se lembrava da noite passada: não em detalhes, claro, mas lembrava do que havia acontecido. Wilson havia bebido mais do que aguentava. O motivo? Já havia se perdido nas memórias de House - isso se ele sequer chegou a saber.  
  Wilson estava bêbado - muito bêbado - e carente. House estava levemente embriagado. Devido à insanidade provocada pelo álcool, Wilson havia se atirado para cima de House. Havia bebido muito mais do que seu limite permitia, e qualquer outra pessoa haveria desconsiderado tudo que fora dito pelo oncologista naquela noite. Mas House...House o amava! E se odiava por isso. E tinha medo por isso. E também teria recusado as investidas de Wilson...mas a quantidade de álcool em seu sangue resolveu jogar fora todo aquele tempo em que tudo que havia era amizade. Entre beijos e tropeços, os dois conseguiram chegar à cama de House. O mais velho temia pelo modo como sairiam de lá.

 O oncologista estava deitado sobre o peito de House, com sua mão direita entrelaçada com a esquerda do grisalho. House o olhou com carinho. Isso não era de seu feitio. O amigo provavelmente nunca mais iria querer vê-lo, depois daquela noite. 

 House o puxou, delicadamente, para mais perto de si. Sentiu o cheiro dos cabelos do mais novo. Ele estava sendo tão...romântico! Isso era horrível. Ele não podia  _demonstrar_ isso. Seu coração estava levemente acelerado. Pouco,para o medo que estava sentindo naquele momento. Medo de perder Wilson. Medo de que, quando Wilson partisse, dessa vez, ele não voltasse. House sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Ele estava sendo fraco demais.

 Mas isso foi apagado de sua mente quando ele sentiu Wilson se mover. O pesadelo só viria depois que ambos acordassem: A briga. Talvez o mais jovem apenas o olhasse com seu ar de reprovação e fosse embora. Para nunca mais voltar. House não sabia o que doeria mais.

 " _House... o que... aconteceu?_  ", Wilson perguntou, sonolento.

 " _Você bebeu demais. Veio pra cama comigo. E agora me odeia.",_ disse House, recuperando, num último instante, a frieza habitual.

  _"Hm... está bem."_

Depois de dizer isso, Wilson se inclinou levemente e beijou com delicadeza o queixo de House. Após isso, acomodou a cabeça no pescoço do infectologista e voltou a dormir. 

 House não tinha palavras. Pela primeira vez em anos, a perna não doía, sem droga alguma. Cuddy não o incomodaria pela manhã. Nenhum paciente da clínica seria idiota o suficiente para tirá-lo do sério. Tudo estava perfeito. Ele tinha Wilson ao seu lado, e sabia que seria por muito tempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu escrevi isso porque a ideia não estava me deixando dormir. Alguém leu? Alguém gostou? Hahaha.  
> Sério, gente, teria como vocês deixarem um comentário avaliando?  
> Eu sei que ficou curtinha... talvez, eu tente continuá-la. O que vocês acham?  
> Estou achando que saí demais das características do House. Sugestões? Críticas?  
> São todas bem-vindas. :3


End file.
